


deck the hall.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [115]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you write poly Beatles? If so, would you write a story where two beeble boys (maybe Paul and ringo) are preparing a surprise for the other two, and the other two keeps trying to find out what’s their lil secret they hidin from them (John is convinced they hidinsmth bad or smth) and ofc they discover and the other two are mad lol (ALSO I never saw your blog before and let me tell ya, I LOVE THE GEORGE PIC YOU GOT UP THERE AKKSKS)”
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: tumblr requests. [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	deck the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> idek

1964,

Laugher and joy spread throughout the vast and well lit room, reaching every corner and crevice. Three men surrounded a grand piano as one sat on its velvet covered stool and played with glee. They sang and giggled as they messed around with the lyrics of christmas songs known well in their hearts. They had done so for quite a while now and their throats were getting sore.

“Well!” exclaimed John, cheeks flushed pink from the warm room, as he placed his palm on the piano keys- eliciting a torturous sound that served well in getting everyone’s attention. He laughed at Paul’s, the piano man, tired expression and adjusted his thick-framed glasses as he winked at the younger man. “I think we’ve had gone enough,” he laughed as he continued teasing and poking Paul, much to the last two men’s amusement. Paul huffed as John jumped a step back from the piano, his arms in the air, with a yell of “ _mulled wine time!_ ”

He hurried off to the kitchen with George hot as his heels- not knowing the last two staying behind with a shared knowing gaze. They heard loud excited chatter from the kitchen and slowly made their way past it towards the bedroom all four shared. For they had a plan, a surprise for the second half of the band, and today was the perfect day for it.

But they had left George and John to wonder after a few minutes passed, with no sights of the drummer and bassist. Giggly from the wine they had quickly chugged the moment they got to the kitchen, the warmth of it resting comfortably in their chests, they tiptoed into the hallway- silent in an attempt to hear their boyfriends. They shushed each other as a hiccup escaped one and a giggle from the other. They followed the faint sounds of whispered talking and rummaging of various objects (the specifics of which they had no way of knowing). They stopped outside the large bedroom and leaned heavily against the closed door, ears fast against the wood. 

“What are they doing,” whispered George as glanced to John with brows raised in confusion. John hiccuped, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he listened carefully. “Nothing good,” he muttered in a paranoia tinged voice. Flashes of different scenarios rushed through his mind- worries of what they could be doing as the hard alcohol steadily settled in John. Suddenly the door opened, and the pair fell in head first and landed in an entanglement of each other, yelling in confusion and hurt. 

“John!”

Paul yelped in shock as he watched the two slowly come to a realisation of what happened down on the hardwood floor. They had been caught in their poor attempt at spying. Ringo quickly came to their aid, helping first George unto his feet before helping John, who was red faced and wild-eyed as he stared at Paul and his crossed arms. 

“What’s going on here?” He questioned in croaky angry voice and looked hurriedly between Ringo and Paul. They looked at each other, confused at John’s behaviour. “Are you…,” Paul stepped forward and took a dramatic whiff near John, “… drunk already?” 

He stammered and fidgeted around on the floor, “… no… Either way!… I- uh… George?” John looked to his friend in a desperate search for help but the younger man just slowly shook his head with wide eyes, not wanting to get into deeper trouble than they already were in. He glanced desperately towards Ringo and finally noticed something that had previously been obscured behind the two men. On the large bed laid a mountain of wrapped gifts. He stammered and poked at John who huffed and slapped at his hand. 

“What?” John hissed while continuing staring down Ringo and Paul, still not having noticed the large presence of presents behind them. George tugged at John’s shirt in quick motions until the older man finally noticed the obvious stack of boxes. He hiccuped and with wide eyes looked to and from the gift stack and the two men responsible for it. “I-… I-,” he stammered and took a step forward. Paul huffed as Ringo looked at Paul, unsure of what to do. Paul grabbed Ringo’s hand tightly and waltzed out the room with his nose in the air- leaving the boys in shame to think about what they had done. 


End file.
